


A "Super Duper Secret Promise"

by Underlander413



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Details from both Alex's and Bride Elisanne's adventurer stories, F/F, Fluff, Gotta do everything myself i guess, Misunderstandings, Nobody can take the "Alex is the fifth heir" theory from me, They gave us Bride Elisanne during Pride month, Where's all the Elisalex content, You already know what's going on!, not even canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: "...You look beautiful. Like royalty, even.""Oh," Elisanne blushed a bit, then smiled softly. "Thank you, Alex."





	A "Super Duper Secret Promise"

**Author's Note:**

> *Bangs fists on table* We need more Elisalex content! I've seen like one so far wtf people!!! On the bright side, though, since I can't find any content, I can't find any ship name, which means _I_ get to choose!

"So? What do you think?" Elisanne asked. 

"...ful...ty..." Alex mumbled. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"...You look beautiful. Like royalty, even." 

"Oh," Elisanne blushed a bit, then smiled softly. "Thank you, Alex" 

The two girls were standing in Elisanne's room, Elisanne wearing the wedding dress that she had recently been gifted by the people of a small village after she had to wear it as part of a plan to trick and defeat a fiend. Alex hadn't been with them, however, and she had become curious as to how her longtime friend looked in it after Euden had said something about it. It had taken Alex a few days to work up the courage to ask, and even when she did, she was sure Elisanne would refuse, but to the surprise of the former assassin, the Paladyn had agreed. Alex waited patiently outside Elisanne's door as she put on the dress, and entered the room when she heard her friend say she could come in. 

Alex was honestly surprised she was able to say anything at all. Elisanne had always been pretty, and ever since Euden explained what had happened in the small village to Alex, she was sure the Paladyn would look stunning in a wedding dress, too. But when she entered the room, she was greeted with the sight of Elisanne looking more gorgeous then she (may or may not have) ever imagined, and she could swear she had actually felt words leave her for a moment. She truly looked as if she were about to marry into royalty, and for some reason, that thought made Alex really happy. 

Both girls were quiet for a moment, a silence nothing like the frequent awkward ones Alex had grown used to after Elisanne had left the church, but one of the comforting ones that Alex had nearly forgotten existed. Elisanne continued to smile softly as Alex took her in, mouth just slightly open. 

"Elly, Elly!" greeted a new voice, and Alex realized she hadn't closed the door all the way. "I-" the voice stopped short as it's owner, Caelia, the young girl who had given Alex the paper cranes, walked into the room, clutching her teddy bear in front of her with both arms. She looked at Elisanne with her eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise before she turned her shocked gaze to Alex, then back to Elisanne once more. "...You guys..." she said, eyes so wide Alex was afraid she might hurt herself. "...Are getting married!?" the girl finished, squealing and jumping up and down. 

"No, uh-" Alex started. 

"W-we're not-" Elisanne stuttered. 

"Oh, I get it," Caelia said. She peaked out from behind the slightly open door, and when she didn't see anyone, she closed the door completely, just to be safe. "You're keeping it a secret! One of the ladies who helps take care of us told me that when she and her husband decided to get married, they kept the en... enga... engagement? Yeah, that! They kept the engagement a secret for a while. Then they told everyone when they were ready!" Caelia said, then nodded and put on a 'serious' face, but 'serious' in the little kid way, the way that made them look more adorable than serious. "Alright! It's your wedding, and I want you guys to be happy, so I won't tell anyone! Neither will Mr. Snuggles!" she said, hugging Mr. Snuggles, her teddy bear, a bit tighter. "It's a super duper secret promise!" she said, and before either of the two heavily blushing girls could say anything else, Caelia had left, making sure to close the door behind her. For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the young girl's giggles and the pitter-patter of her feet as she ran away, then it was silent for a few moments. Elisanne was the first of the two girls to find her voice. 

"Little kids, uh, sure say funny stuff, don't they?" she asked, and it sounded as if she were asking herself just as much a she was asking Alex. 

"...I don't know," Alex spoke, gathering her courage. "I mean, um, maybe she was, you know... on to something?" 

"Huh?" Elisanne asked, and the blush that had finally faded from her face started to come back. 

Seeing her blush made Alex's come back as well. "I mean, maybe we could... get lunch? Together? I mean, after you change back into your normal clothes, of course." 

"You mean, like... as a date?" 

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be a date... Do... do you want it to be a date?"

Elisanne looked down, still blushing, but now softly smiling once more. "I... I think that I would like it to be a date." 

Alex smiled as well. "All right. I'll wait in the hallway for you." 

"Alright, just give me a minute." 

Alex left the room, still smiling. She made a mental note to thank Caelia later.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally...gay rights...


End file.
